


Sleep Patterns

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar, as an angel, never had to sleep. So, when it comes time to take care of their daughter, he doesn't mind working the late shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Patterns

Balthazar kissed Bela’s forehead, running a hand through her silky hair before climbing out of bed to go to Beth’s room. His beautiful Bela was sleeping so peacefully, and as an angel; he didn’t need to sleep, so most of the midnight care of their daughter was his responsibility. When Balthazar stepped away, Bela rolled and fumbled to find him, wanting to be close to the warmth of his Grace, but she wasn’t awake and wouldn’t find him missing. Soon, she was peaceful again.

Instead of zapping, which disturbed Baby Beth’s sleep, Balthazar walked up the stairs to the nursery, painted the color of a clear sky. Bela had wanted something pink, or maybe a pastel yellow, but Balthazar had insisted on a shade the exact color of the sky in Heaven before Lucifer rebelled. The thief caved in, feigning reluctance, but really did enjoy the beautiful color. When Balthazar got to Beth’s crib, he smiled and scooped up his infant daughter in his arms. He held her close to his chest, hearing her breath and the light sucking sound from her pacifier as she woke up in her father’s arms.

“Shh… Beth. Daddy’s here.” He whispered to her quietly in Enochian, the nephilim’s native tongue. She cooed back, opening her eyes slowly, big and green like her mother’s, then reached up to touch the stubble on her father’s face. Before Balthazar could get a bottle to feed the infant with, Bela came up behind him with a tired smile. “Bel… You should go back to sleep.”

“Don’t want to. Not tired. Hey, Beth…” She said with a smile, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. “Spending some time with your father, I see. You’re a lucky little girl, that you are.” She then kissed the baby’s plump little cheek, then her husband’s scruffy one. “Don’t spoil her. I’ll be back in bed when she’s done. Night, Beth.” She waved good-bye, then went back to her own bed to sleep. She suspected that Balthazar liked his time alone with their daughter, just to show her how loved she was, how many people would hurt them just to get their hands on her.

But, now wasn’t the time to worry. Now was the time to sleep, because Cas and Dean and Sam would be over in the morning, and there was no way Dean would let her escape unmocked if she looked like she just rolled out of bed. Though, she could mock him right back. Either way, by the time she got her eyes closed again, Balthazar was back next to her, holding her in his arms and reminding her that Hell wasn’t going to get her again.


End file.
